Feelings
by keami huyga
Summary: Kyo has sent Tohru to her room crying again. But when they go to roof to talk, will he admit more than just being her friend?


**Feelings**

Tohru Honda was in her room crying…again. Kyo had come home in his usual mood of anger and noncaring. He had been fighting with Yuuki only moments before he had stormed into the living room. Of course, the baka neko had lost to the damn rat and was in no mood for Tohru's dinner. He had shouted at her in the angriest voice he had used yet. Of course, that had started another fight between Yuuki and Kyo. And Tohru ended up where she was now, in her room crying her soul out.

"Why do they always fight?" Tohru sobbed. As usual, she wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about the two arguing people downstairs. "It's not healthy for them to fight all the time. What if one of them got sick? Or…what if it's my fought they're fighting?"

That thought sent her into more heart wrenching sobs. After about five minutes of the crying, Tohru had noticed that the arguing had stopped. Someone began to knock softly on her door.

"Tohru-chan, are you ok?" it was Yuuki's voice that called out her. Tohru stood up and wiped her face off. Hoping her voice wouldn't give her away, she called back to him.

"Yes Yuuki-kun. I'm fine." she sounded so cherry to herself that she didn't here the waver of sadness that had accidentally slipped out. Yuuki walked in, his eyes soft and filled with concern.

"Tohru-chan, something's wrong. I can here in your voice." Yuuki pulled her over to him "Was it that baka neko?"

"No, no. It was nobody's fault. I'm just over reacting as usual." Tohru pushed Yuuki away and walked back a little. Unfortunately, she slipped on a shirt she had left out. As she went backwards, Yuuki dashed under her to catch her. The only side effect….

*POOF!*

"Oh my god! Yuuki-kun! I'm so sorry!" Tohru righted herself so she was sitting on her knees. Her head was bowed.

"It's ok Tohru-chan." Yuuki patted her leg. "Accidents happen. I'll just be leaving for my room now." Yuuki jumped out of Tohru's room and headed for his own. She sat there for a few minutes before Kyo walked by. He slightly turned his head to her, but kept walking. It seemed that he wanted to say something but he didn't. Curiosity got the better of Tohru, and she began to follow Kyo. He was headed to the only place that he and she could go, the roof. Once Tohru had climbed onto th4 roof, she crawled over to Kyo.

"Why did you follow me?" he automatically snapped at her.

"Well…I…uhh…I wanted…to make sure you were ok." she stammered, waving her hands back and forth in defense. Kyo sighed.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault the damn rat doesn't know how to listen." Kyo stared at the ground below them. "And I'm sorry I didn't eat supper. It smelt amazing. And I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." Tohru stared in amazement as the neko's voice began to go faster and grow more urgent. "And I guess the only reason I don't apologize enough is because…well….I love you!"

Tohru looked at Kyo in shocked. His cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way." Kyo's had gone from urgent to sad and lonely. "Who could ever love a baka neko anyways? You probably want that damn rat anyways." he stood up to leave, but Tohru grabbed his sleeve.

"Kyo-kun." she looked him in the eyes, eyes filled with wonder. "Since I was little, I always wanted to born in the year of the cat, not year of the dog. And Yuuki, he's just my friend. If it weren't for him, I never would have met you." Tohru began to smile. "And meeting you has changed my life. Kyo…I guess…I'm trying to say I love you to." '

Kyo's eyes widened as she said those words. His heart filled with joy. A smile, a true smile, graced his lips. He collapsed to his knees, eyes shimmering with tears. He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

*POOF*

Tohru had started to cry when he hugged her. She gently picked up the orange cat in front of her.

"I promise, no matter what, I will always be there for you." she cried, hugging Kyo closely.

"I promise that to." he whispered.

**. . . **

It had been five years since that day. And now, it was the day to beat that day. Tohru spun around in her wedding dress in front of her friends. They praised her for the simplicity of the dress, and how elegant it looked on her.

"But Tohru!" one of her friends gasped. "Who's going to give you away?'

"Why, I am." came Shigure's smooth silky voice. Tohru smiled and shook his hand, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Shigure-sama."

"It's my pleasure Tohru."

"Two minutes." Yuuki called from the doorway. Every got into place for the start of the wedding. Kyo stood at the alter, fidgeting and pulling at his collar. Was he really doing this? Was he really about to take the plunge and marry Tohru? The music began, and Kyo turned towards the aisle as the bridesmaids and their escorts walked down. Each of the bridesmaids wore a simple lavender dresses that stopped above their knees. Their escorts wore a black suit like him, but they had a lavender handkerchief in their front coat pockets. Kyo had a white one in his pocket. None of the people held his interest much, except for that damn Yuuki. He seemed to be mocking him. Kyo glared at him for a second, but was quickly turned back to the aisle when the wedding march started. Shigure appeared with Tohru clinging to his arm. She was dressed in a simple dressed that swept to the floor. It was a sleeveless dress, only accented by the train behind her. But with each step she took, the dress seemed to grow more elegant on her. It fit her gentle curves perfectly, accenting every part of her.

Tohru caught him staring and blushed. She looked at the floor slightly, afraid her soon-to-be husband didn't like her dress. All too soon, they reached the altar. The preacher began talking and every listened intently.

"Kyo, your vows." the preacher turned to Kyo, nodding towards him. Kyo took a deep breath and turned towards Tohru.

"Tohru, when I first saw you, I hated you. But then you started doing some thing that no one had ever done before. You treated me like I was a human being. Like I had feelings. Like I was important. Because of this, I fell deeply in love with you. I was so honored when you accepted my marriage proposal." Kyo smiled gently at her, remembering how that went. (Another story yet to come =3) "And I promise that I will be the best husband I can be."

"Tohru, your vows please." the preacher monologued having said this line many times, but with different names.

"Kyo, I have always adored the cat. When my mother used to tell me the story of the Zodiac, I would always cry, wishing that I could help the cat." Everyone chuckled at this fact. "I never knew that one day I would. But, I first met you, I had no idea what to think. You were always so rude to me when I tried to talk to you."

"Baka neko." Yuuki mumbled from where he was standing. Kyo glared at him, making a silent promise to fight that damn rat after the ceremony.

"Slowly though, I got to see who you really were. I fell in love with you before I knew it. That day, on the roof, I never would have dreamed that you would have told me that. I almost fainted from the joy I felt. I promise to always love you and help you as your wife." Tohru smiled sweetly at him. Shigure sighed.

_Love is such a sweet thing_, Shigure thought. _This will be healthy for Kyo. And Yuuki is also marrying soon. Maybe these girl will help those hot heads to cool down._

"Do you," the preacher interrupted his thoughts, "Kyo Sohma (sorry if I spelt it wrong) take Tohru Honda to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kyo answered, staring deeply into the eyes of Tohru.

"And do you, Tohru Honda, take Kyo Sohma to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Tohru joyous said, staring lovingly back into Kyo's eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher waved his hands in the air as everyone cheered. Kyo and Tohru shared a passionate kiss before heading off to the reception and the rest of their lives.


End file.
